Aflicción
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Luego de una misión fallida, Katsuki Bakugou carga con el dolor de haber destruido el presente y el futuro de Uraraka Ochako. ¿Podrán superar la crisis?


Buenas, siendo las 3 am en mi ciudad y estando en medio de finales, quiero subir ese one shot que me costó muchísimo, fue muy difícil y aunque casi lo dejo, me alegro de haber terminado.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, no intencional. Especialmente de Bakugou, son adultos así que tuve que juzgar la situación desde diversas perspectivas así que espero que no lo odien. Faltas ortográficas. Contenido muy largo. Y... Mucho sentimiento, mezcla de de dolor y amor.

 **Renuncia:** Todos los personajes, salvo Herald, pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei.

 _Disfrute su lectura._

I.

— ¿Bakugou-san?

La tranquila voz de Yaoyorozu Momo sonó por encima de sus ideas y lo trajo de vuelta del mundo en el que estaba zambullido. Lentamente levantó la cabeza, un poco indeciso, y la miró a los ojos; aquellos ojos negros siempre tenían un brillo especial desconcertante y tras solo un segundo en contacto con ellos, se vio repelido e inmediatamente desvió la mirada enfocándose al azar en una de las esquinas de la cocina.

— ¿Qué libro piensas leerle hoy? —preguntó finalmente. Momo sonreía con delicadeza a unos centímetros de él mientras cargaba té a una taza de porcelana blanca y continuaba a otra taza, el humo se esparcía por el lugar y ella aprovechó la fragancia para inhalar profundo con los ojos cerrados.

— No te importa —respondió secamente, aunque no sorprendió para nada a Yaoyorozu, tan perspicaz que optó por no responder y esperar a que terminaran los repentinos ataques de ira que ya le eran familiar.

Momo estiró su mano y él tragó espeso cuando vio que la taza de té iba a parar en frente suyo y en seguida se arrepintió de su hostilidad. Suspiró vencido aceptando la taza de té con ambas manos y miró el fondo del líquido rehuyendo de nuevo el mirarla con el fantasma de una molestosa sonrisa dulce dibujada en su mente.

— _Lo que el viento se llevó._ —murmuró entre dientes.

— Ahhh… Leí ese libro hace mucho tiempo, pero lo llevo en mente todo el tiempo como si lo hubiera leído ayer. Un libro muy entretenido y trascendente.

Yaoyorozu Momo procedió a sentarse en la mesa redonda en la que él estaba sentado. De pronto sintió una puntada de emoción en el pecho al entablar una conversación sobre libros —oh, su tema favorito—, aunque su emoción duró muy poco, cambió totalmente al mirarlo a los ojos: él solo había atinado a llevarse la taza a la boca mientras ella hablaba con gran elocuencia y no respondía a sus intentos de conversación.

Agarró una cucharita de té y empezó a revolver el brebaje mientras pensaba en lo solitario que debía de sentirse Bakugou. Se sintió culpable por querer imponer una conversación y suspiró lenta y largamente al pensar en ello.

Odiaba que siempre trataba de ponerse en el lugar de los que sufrían porque realmente podía sentir el dolor como si fuera suyo y no podía ignorarlos fácilmente.

Dudó por un segundo si romper o no el silencio del lugar; Bakugou lucía realmente deprimido con los ojos clavados en la cucharita mientras revolvía el té y tenía la otra mano sosteniendo su mentón. Decidió tras unos segundos de verlo que el silencio solo lo estaba asfixiando más y no debía permitirlo.

— Ella te está esperando desde temprano. Pensé que no vendrías otra vez hoy, pero ella jamás ha dudado de ello.

Bakugou tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no atragantarse con la bebida en ese mismo momento, levantó la vista y se preparó para gritarle alguna cosa, que se dejara de meter o que se callara, pero las ideas no se materializaban como palabras porque su mente aún se encontraba repitiendo como si fuera un eco lejano.

"Ella jamás ha dudado de ello"

Chasqueó la lengua con fuerza sintiéndose como un libro abierto tan fácil de leer, como uno de esos cuentos para niños que hasta el estúpido de Kaminari podría entender y se sintió frustrado, frustrado y muy tonto.

Momo lo sabía perfectamente, reír en frente suyo significaba morir, pero no podía dejar de sentirse enternecida cuando tenían la visita de Katsuki en la casa. Trató de disimular su alegría, pero simplemente le era imposible evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa cuando se presentaba en la entrada de la casa y gruñía tratando de parecer desinteresado, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

La forma en la que había reaccionado al hablar de ella le gritaba mil cosas y él se encasillaba en tratar de ocultarlo, un duelo personal del que Momo tenía la dicha de disfrutar… o tal vez era desdicha.

— Yo…

— No digas nada —amargo, Katsuki le cortó antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar nada más. Bebió el último sorbo de té con un trago espeso y dejó la taza con tanta fuerza que hizo retumbar los oídos de la azabache—, ¿dónde…?

— En el patio, estaba cerca del gran árbol de Magnolia —respondió con una sonrisa fugaz sin siquiera esperar a que terminara de preguntar pues ya sabía a qué había aparecido en la mansión.

— ¿Ha florecido por fin? —preguntó para su asombro, ella se encogió de hombros al escucharlo.

No alcanzó a decir nada más porque él se había levantado de la silla y le dio la espalda mientras miraba a través de la puerta. Había emprendido marcha siguiendo ese paisaje dejándola sola en la cocina con la taza de té entre sus manos y mucha curiosidad en su mente. Suspiró con recelo, él ni siquiera se había despedido.

— Cielos.

Katsuki caminaba a través del jardín con una mezcla de nerviosismo —Tanto que sentía que las manos irían a explotarle en cualquier momento—, y tal vez emoción, porque su pecho no paraba de galopar a un ritmo acelerado que terminaba por aturdirlo solamente más. Aumentaba la velocidad de la marcha, y cuando se daba cuenta de ello intentaba parecer más formal y fingía ir a un ritmo regular, guardando la apariencia de alguien ajeno a quien no le importaba nada.

Su mente y su marcha iban a un ritmo totalmente descoordinado.

Luego aumentaba la velocidad de nuevo, alcanzando el nivel de sus ideas.

Su mente no paraba de imaginar las distintas reacciones que ella podría tener al verle llegar. Le encantó pensar que tal vez sonreiría con esa sonrisa tan brillante que le hacía gritar que era desagradable, pero que él sabía muy bien que era mentira; que tal vez estaba esperándolo, que se alegría y diría algo sobre que lo había extrañado; tal vez lo reprendería por haber faltado tantos días, unos golpes de puño cerrado para que no lo volviera a hacer; tal vez le lloraría de emoción…

O tal vez no diría nada.

Tal vez todavía seguía odiándole.

Detuvo la marcha de manera casi automática y dejó caer sus libros sin siquiera darse cuenta. Caminó unos pasos hasta un árbol cercano y se dejó caer sobre el tronco para sostenerse por él por un segundo mientras pensaba. Se sentía un idiota, su respiración de repente se volvió irregular y se preguntó si había caminado tanto por el puto jardín interminable de Yaoyorozu o si de verdad algo estaba mal en su cabeza.

No podía volver a verla, quería huir de nuevo.

"Vete"

Su vocecilla interior parecía darle descargas eléctricas que retumbaban sus ideas y amenazaban sus acciones.

"Aléjate de ella, tú eres el mal"

No.

"Lo sabes"

No.

"Es tu culpa"

Sí, es cierto.

"Ella merece algo bueno"

Ahh…

Katsuki se dejó caer en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. El jardín de Yaoyorozu era tan amplio que parecía uno de esos paisajes que solo se veían en las pinturas. Y tenía grandes árboles, muchas plantas, el césped era de un verde reluciente, parecía una alfombra tapizada y perfectamente rebajada. Tenía flores, por cada lugar donde posaba sus ojos encontraba flores, de varios colores y formas, hasta podía imaginar la variedad de fragancias.

Pero de todos los lugares encontró uno que no tenía flores, y ahí estaba ella.

Sentaba bajo las hojas del árbol de Magnolia, con sus gruesas ramas divididas como diferentes caminos que salen de una ruta principal; escasas hojas que cubrían, pero dejaban ver lo desolado de las ramas. El paisaje que daba ese árbol contrarrestaba todo lo que el jardín significaba: era un lugar insípido, sin colores y sin vida más allá de esas hojas opacas y el pasto que cubría la base del tronco.

¿Por qué demonios ella tenía que estar ahí habiendo tantos lugares coloridos y alegres?

La Uraraka de sus recuerdos sin duda era como el resto del jardín.

¿Y la de ahora? Pasa sus días esperándolo llegar bajo una insípida y aburrida mierda de madera mugrosa, sin color y sin chiste.

Katsuki se levantó automáticamente y recogió sus libros del suelo, como si el verla hubiera sido todo lo que necesitaba para atreverse de nuevo a cometer los mismos errores de antes.

Caminó lentamente hasta ella, sin apuros y sin pensamientos que pudieran afectarle, sin otra cosa en su mente que la imagen que tenía en frente sus ojos: su pelo castaño que caía hasta sus hombros, esa figura relajada, con ropa holgada casi transparente y su piel tersa brillante que le animaba a seguir.

Ella se giró, tal vez guiada por una superdotada intuición y él se detuvo al verle el rostro de frente.

Hubo un instante en silencio que no fue cortado más que por el trago nervioso que hizo Bakugou y el sonido de los árboles que se mecían por la tenue ventisca primaveral. Ambos se quedaron quietos y no dijeron nada por un segundo que parecía alargarse para siempre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bakugou tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tirarle sus libros que tría en la cara y huir haciendo explosiones al 2 x 3.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él en su lugar, con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar por una ira que ni siquiera estaba entendiendo. Ochako lo miraba sorprendida, pero en seguida se llevó una mano a los labios tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Era horrible, esos ojos entrecerrados divertidos y esa forma en que sus pómulos estaban contraídos y redondos por la risa, sus manos torpes que no cumplían su objetivo y dejaban ver sus labios rosados encorvados hasta más no poder, esa respiración entrecortada que dejaba escuchar.

— ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?

— Perdón, perdón —respondió entre suspiros mientras se secaba una lágrima—, pero ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Uraraka volvió a reír y él cerró los ojos mientras dejaba soltar una bocanada de aire. Bakugou ignoró su pregunta y también la rabia que le estaba dando su sola presencia, caminó la distancia que le faltaba para estar a su lado y se dejó caer sobre el pasto del jardín tomando asiento bajo el grueso tronco del árbol de Magnolia.

— Porque eres una maldita, tantos días sin venir y me recibes burlándote de mí. Esta es la última vez que me ves, cara de ardilla hambrienta.

— Oye… Eso duele, deja de inventar apodos por favor —Uraraka frunció los labios con un puchero agitando los puños divertida, sobre todo porque sus cachetes ahora estaban gastados y le remarcaba la quijada perfectamente—. ¿Me bajas? Quiero estar a tu altura.

Katsuki se sonrojó hasta las orejas en un segundo, totalmente desprevenido esperó un segundo para reponerse y ponerse de pie de nuevo; ella lo notó, pero era tarde para retractase en sus palabras así que disfrutó en sus adentros de las reacciones del rubio.

— Maldita sea, deja de exigirme tantas cosas —A pesar de su tono agresivo, se inclinó ligeramente y sostuvo a Uraraka entre sus brazos, dio unos pasos hasta dejarla a ella en el pasto, debajo del árbol, en el mismo lugar en donde él estaba segundos atrás.

Ella no dijo nada, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Bakugou y sentía que estaba muy cerca, no quiso incomodarlo con su aliento en ese lugar, así que esperó a que Bakugou le dejara en el suelo para volver a decir algo. Lo acompañó con la mirada hasta que quedaba a su lado, él le dedicó una mirada y ella le sonrió como agradecimiento.

— Ya deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó con fingida inocencia, parpadeó con rapidez y él tuvo que girarse para no mirarla directamente. Bendijo a sus libros, a quienes miró con excusa y abría un libro tratando de cambiar el tema—. ¿Vas a leer, Bakugou?

— Estoy aburrido, tengo ganas de leer ¿te molesta? —respondió evasivo, sentía la vena de su frente hincharse de nuevo y trató de calmarse suspirando levemente.

— No me molesta, puedes leer en voz alta —Ochako mandó su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose por el árbol y cerró los ojos.

— Iba a hacerlo aun si decías que no querías.

Ochako soltó una sonrisa traviesa, sabía que no ganaría nada llevándole la contraria así que no respondió nada y Bakugou empezó la lectura sin esperar más charlas.

Bakugou leía con calma. Al hundirse en la lectura pudo dejar ir todas las ideas que lo atormentaban y realmente pudo disfrutar de la lectura metiéndose en la trama de la historia. Leía pausado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara, pero no tan alto para no saberse pillado siquiera por algún empleado de la mansión que anduviera cerca.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido e hizo una pausa para darle un descanso a su garganta que ya le estaba irritando, llevó su mano izquierda hasta su cuello y lo masajeó, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña de nuevo y el peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro: Había estado tan metido en la lectura que no se había dado cuenta de que ella cayó dormida sobre él.

— Y yo aquí leyendo en voz alta por nada.

Tuvo un ligero cosquilleo en el pecho, uno ligero que lo se trasladó hasta su mano y tuvo la inmensa necesidad de estirar su mano y acariciar su cabello. Se abstuvo como pudo, tensándose hasta los pies por la idea tan absurda que acababa de cruzar por su mente.

Pero como hombre preso de sus impulsos que era, lentamente estiró la mano. Temblaba, pensaba en lo idiota que era, pero ni así se detuvo. La idea de sentir su cabello en la palma de su mano lo estaba dominando y se encontraba ansioso por poder tocarla.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a ella, la figura de Yaoyorozu se presentó en su campo visual por el rabillo del ojo y contrajo la mano rápidamente escondiéndola detrás suyo como pudo.

— ¡Bakugou-san! Lamento interrumpir —Yaoyorozu tomó la silla de Uraraka con sus manos con una sonrisa divertida mientras Bakugou deseaba estallarla—, ya está anocheciendo y empieza a refrescar, será mejor que entren adentro.

— Claro —murmuró todavía irritado mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en su regazo y procedía a mecer a la castaña para que despertara, pero ella no respondió.

— Ahh, no te preocupes, Herald-san puede llevarla dormida.

— También puedo hacerlo yo —Bakugo gruñó sacándole otra sonrisa a Yaomomo, quien empezó a caminar con la silla en sus manos.

— Te la encargo, entonces —Yaoyorozu giró la cabeza en dirección a ellos y le guiñó un ojo para luego volver a caminar en dirección a la casa. Bakugou miró a lo lejos la figura de Todoroki cruzado de brazos debajo de la puerta y se maldijo.

— Maldita cola de caballo también.

Tomó a la castaña sin demasiado esfuerzo y la recostó por su pecho, empezó a caminar siguiendo a la azabache y dirigía miradas fugaces al tranquilo rostro de la chica que estaba metida en el mundo de los sueños.

II.

Bakugou se estremeció delante del villano.

El villano tenía una máscara redonda totalmente blanca cubriendo su cara y no tenía más que una ranura a través del cual se asomaba un ojo de iris negro y con múltiples vasos recorriendo su esclerótica. Una gruesa capa desgastada cubría su cuerpo y dejaba ver el torso desnudo y pantalones gruesos y unas botas de cuero con una suela de hierro bastante ruidosa al caminar.

Fue en un segundo, sintió una gran cantidad de pierdas de diferentes tamaños mezclados con arena estallar, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo sin desviar la mirada de lo que tenía en frente suyo. Ella se había interpuesto entre él y el gran martillo que estaba destinado a aplastarlo.

Tuvo el impulso de dirigirse hacia ella, pero el dolor de su pierna izquierda hizo que cayera de nuevo.

— Bakugou-kun… sál… va… los.

Sintió una gran puntada en su cabeza, como si aumentara la presión del ambiente y terminaba por darle un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con explotar su cerebro. ¿Ella había recibido eso porque lo creía capaz de salvarlos? ¿A quiénes? ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?, las preguntas no dejaban de agruparse en su mente y tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de acallar su subconsciente.

— ¿Hmmm? ¿Te metes en esto? —el villano se agachó un poco y vio el cuerpo de Uraraka debajo del resto del pilar que había usado como escucho y la tomó de la cabeza, sacándola de ahí —, ¿Sabes qué hace ella aquí, Ground Zero?

— ¡Suéltala! —gritó automáticamente. Usó sus explosiones para aproximarse, pero antes de que él llegara la había tirado y alargado uno de sus brazos transformado en un arma contundente—. Maldito hijo de perra…

— ¿Crees que esté despierta? —preguntó con una voz tétrica, Bakugou no se detuvo a escucharlo, se había aproximado tratando de darle una explosión en la cara que él pudo esquivar fácilmente—, no seas impaciente. Quería que se enterara que mientras tú jurabas estar pisándome los talones yo estaba jugando con sus padres.

El villano soltó una risotada burlona, movía los hombros forzando la respiración. Bakugou aprovechó su guardia baja para darle una patada en el abdomen y hacerlo volar. Jadeo distraído, ¿qué había dicho?, trató de pensar, pero simplemente no estaba logrando escuchar.

¿Los padres?

Quiso meterse una explosión en el culo cuando vio que ahora el villano estaba al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Uraraka y le daba pequeños golpes en los cachetes llamándola. Se impulsó como pudo, él estaba más lento así que esta vez llegó a darle una patada en la cara de lleno y siguió dándole una explosión con toda la fuerza que pudo.

— ¡Los padres de Uravity murieron por tu culpa! —gritó con una voz chillona desde sus pulmones. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara cubriéndose de las explosiones que Bakugou seguía dándole a pesar de lo que él hablaba—, ¿Es que no tienes remordimientos? ¡Eres un asesino igual que yo!

— ¿QUÉ DICES, BASTARDO?

Entrecerró los ojos, veía nubloso y no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que el villano decía. Se maldijo, había alcanzado su límite hacía tiempo y ahí estaba él tratando de vencerlo como diera forma.

Pronto se preguntó por qué estaba luchando. ¿No era mejor morir? ¿No era mejor descansar?

Se quedó de pie como pudo, el villano estaba alejado, pero sangraba por todos lados, aunque él no notaba. Respiraba con agitación, estaba en un punto en que ni siquiera sentía el dolor del cuerpo, solo estaba él y el peso de sus ideas. Las ganas de dejar de luchar lo estaban atacando con todo, afectaban lo poco de su razón e imploraban por un poco de descanso.

Y se cayó de rodillas, aturdido, sin saber qué hacer. ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿a quién estaba ayudando?

El villano sonrió sardónicamente, se veía partes de su rostro a través de los diversos agujeros de la máscara después de las explosiones del héroe. Preparó una espada en su mano derecha y un hacha en su lado izquierdo, analizó la situación: Uravity estaba inconsciente y Ground Zero de rodillas a lo lejos, totalmente indefenso.

Alargó ambas armas cuando vio como la figura de Uravity se arrastraba hacia él con lentitud, como un gusano arrastrado yendo contra una corriente de agua. Volvió a sonreír con sus oscuras ideas.

— Uravity, ¿sigues despierta?

— Ba-Bakugou-kun... —se irritó al verse ignorado. Uraraka continuó hasta llegar al rubio y una vez allí estiró uno de sus brazos llamándolo—. ¡Bakugou!

— Déjalo, por su culpa murieron tus padres. Yo los maté.

— ¡Bakugou! —Uraraka sintió una presión en el pecho, pero no quiso detenerse a pensar en ese momento. Tenía que hacer que Bakugou salvara a las chicas que estaban secuestradas a manos de los mafiosos a quienes tanto había perseguido—. ¡BAKUGOU, ESCÚCHAME!

Una idea fugaz apareció en la mente del rubio.

"Quiero descansar en paz, cara redonda"

— Bakugou, tienes que pelear para salvar a todos —su voz se iba entrecortando con las ganas de llorar que sentía. Se estaba desesperando, se arrastró como pudo e intentó arrodillarse frente a Bakugou, y como pudo estiró la mano dándole una cachetada para que despertara.

— Basta de idioteces —el villano empezó a correr hacia ellos—, primero me ocuparé de ti, Uravity. Después de tus estúpidos padres solamente quedas tú así que disfrutaré mandarte con ellos.

— Bakugou, por favor.

Ella se puso en posición de ataque como pudo, no tenía armas así que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Solo lo recibió esperando a que el rubio despertara y salvara a las chicas, ni siquiera le importaba morir en ese momento.

Recibió el corte de la espada del villano cerca de su tórax, ella le dio un golpe en el rostro.

Bakugou estaba sosteniendo su cachete con las manos, después de sentir el dolor palpitante en la cara fue consciente de todo el dolor sobre la totalidad de su anatomía. Se puso de pie y vio como a su compañera le proferían una patada en el tórax y se proyectó como pudo hasta ellos, convencido de no decaer.

— Mierda, no puedo creer que sea tan estúpido.

El villano elongó su hacha hacia él, Bakugou dio una explosión para desviar su trayectoria y terminó dándole una explosión de lleno en el rostro.

— Ya estaban muertos, maldita sea, no puede terminar así.

— Aquí termina todo, mierda asquerosa.

Le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago y él se dobló sobre sí mismo cubriéndose. Bakugou aprovechó la apertura para darle un golpe en la nuca y el villano cayó inconsciente.

Bakugou gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con toda la potencia de sus pulmones y garganta, para dejar ir todas las mierdas de ideas que rondaban su mente. Y mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas de nuevo, volteaba a ver la imagen de Ochako.

Ensangrentada y rota, como si se tratara de un muñeco de plástico.

Caminó hasta ella, pero no la tocó. Era el precio de un error bastante grave, era la muestra de su egoísmo, de su estupidez.

Luego fue hasta el transmisor que había terminado bastante lejos de él y apretó un botón rojo, pidiendo auxilio. Se dejó caer en el piso, justo al lado de la castaña.

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con un terrible dolor de cabeza azotando su ser. Parpadeó perplejo varias veces tratando de recordar lo que estaba haciendo y cómo había terminado durmiendo ahí. En seguida reconoció el lugar, estaba acostado en la cama de Uraraka con una sábana color celeste pálido cubriéndole su cuerpo por debajo de la cintura.

Se destapó en seguida y se sentó en el borde de la cama uniendo ambas manos mientras sostenía su frente, se detuvo a pensar lo que había pasado.

Claro, había llevado a Uraraka dormida a su habitación y se dejó llevar: por las cortinas que mecían con calma, por el ambiente liviano y el sonido de una música relajante en bajo volumen. Se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio y miró a Uraraka dormir por un segundo, para después recostarse sobre el escritorio e ir a ese mismo viaje.

— Maldita cara redonda.

Y ella no estaba en la habitación, lo cual le pareció extraño. Después de revisar toda la habitación, miró la hora: las 20:30, seguramente estaba abajo esperando la cena. Se arregló el pelo como pudo y abandonó la habitación apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Efectivamente estaban abajo. Todoroki seguía en la casa de Yaoyorozu, estaba con ropa de calle sentado en el sofá de cuero negro y al lado suyo estaba la azabache, Uraraka estaba con su silla de ruedas sentada casi en frente de ellos.

La vio y tuvo una idea fugaz

"Tengo que decirle que deje de entrometerse"

— Ahh… Bakugou-san ya despertó de la siesta.

Se tiñó de rojo hasta las orejas y trató de disimular muy mal frunciendo los labios mostrándose notablemente irritado.

— No estaba durmiendo, maldición.

— Yo creo que te quedaste dormido como un bebé —Todoroki encorvó los labios en una media sonrisa que no tuvieron otro efecto más que aumentar su rabia.

— Bastardo, ¿quieres pelear?

— Uhm.. Bakugou-kun no estaba durmiendo —Bakugou tuvo que atajarse las repentinas ganas que tuvo de abrazarla al encontrar alguien que estuviera de su lado—, solo… estaba meditando… con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿TAMBIÉN QUIERES PELEAR… EH?

Todos terminaron en una carcajada que inundó el lugar, sonando incluso por encima del sonido del televisor. Katsuki ignoró el hecho de que estuvieran riéndose de él y decidió dejarlo por la paz, estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente como para romper la atmósfera que se había formado y que tanto le costaba mantener.

Dio unos pasos y terminó por adentrarse en el grupo, mas no se quedó ni hizo ademán de sentarse, le dirigió una mirada a Yaoyorozu indicándole que se marchaba.

— Espera, Katsuki-san, ¿no te vas a ir sin cenar o sí? —la mamá de Yaoyorozu lucía igual que su ex compañera, los pelos negros caían en un rodete medio recogido y tenía la misma expresión amable que la hija. Él se tensó, realmente no planeaba pasar un segundo más ahí y sufrir de sus ataques de ansiedad.

Miró a Yaomomo, buscando apoyo y al no encontrarlo los desvió hasta Uraraka –mirar a Todoroki siquiera estaba en sus planes–, pero no lo consiguió: tenía sus ojos de perrito que ponía cuando quería algo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Tengo cosas que hacer —respondió tratando de no sonar descortés, lo último que quería era tener una millonaria en su contra y que después le negara el paso hacia su residencia.

— Oh… Vamos, Bakugou-kun, solo es la cena. No tengas miedo.

Maldecía su suerte, su ego y su maldita existencia. No podía creer que había tan bajo que siquiera podía negarse a quedarse a cenar.

III.

— ¡¿KACCHAN?!

— Cállate maldito nerd, no grites —Katsuki gritó aún más fuerte que Izuku, sonrojado ligeramente y de sus manos salían pequeñas explosiones en forma de amenaza.

— Vaya… Me sorprende ver a Bakugou-kun aquí —Iida carraspeó llamando su atención para que dejara de hacer explosiones. Mientras acomodaba sus lentes con un dedo índice y asentían, continuó: —, aunque me parece correcto.

Bakugou sintió el calor de su mejilla aumentar y bajó la cabeza rápidamente, no les dedicó ninguna palabra más y empezó a caminar en dirección a la sala donde estaba internada la castaña. Sus dos antiguos compañeros de clases lo siguieron inmediatamente. Iida y Midoriya hablaban de sus asuntos así que agradeció no tener que involucrarse en la conversación ni tener que interactuar de más con ellos.

Llegaron a la sala y él estiró la mano para abrir la perilla de la puerta, pero el silencio de su mente fue invadido por un montón de ideas y terminó por bajar la mano lentamente. Iida lo notó, se adelantó a él y abrió la puerta con delicadeza cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y no molestar a Uraraka; Midoriya le lanzó una mirada sutil mientras se adentraba detrás del de gafas, Bakugou miró el piso indeciso reprendiéndose mentalmente y finalmente se adentró detrás del de pelos verdes echando humor por los oídos.

Y allí estaba Ochako, sentada en el borde de la cama con los pies colgando y una mirada triste en los ojos, su pelo estaba peinado y arreglado, sin embargo, no coordinaba con su semblante perdido. Ella levantó rápidamente la mirada y al verlos cambió su expresión: a una sonrisa iluminada y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Bakugou frunció los labios al ver ese cambio tan radical.

— Chicos, están aquí —añadió con la voz fuerte empuñando las manos con la misma energía, cuando levantó las cejas supo que lo estaba mirando a él y solo atinó a asentir inseguro—, y Bakugou-kun.

Empezaron una charla armoniosa, ellos tres hablaban con el tono despacio y tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo era como si estuvieran hablando con júbilo. Katsuki tuvo la sensación de estar fuera de lugar en varias ocasiones, arruinando una perfecta sincronía. Más de una vez había amagado con dejar la habitación, pero la sola idea carcomía sus pensamientos y volvía a su puesto de poste de adorno.

Aprovechó la oportunidad también para ver a Uraraka. Ella tenía una sonrisa tan amplia que dudó de la antigua expresión triste que había visto, pensando que tal vez era el pensamiento de culpa que lo estaba haciendo imaginar cosas que no sucedían.

— Bueno, entonces nos vamos más tranquilos —comentó Tenya aliviado, dio unos pasos hacia adelante para despedirse de Uraraka; Midoriya dudó un segundo, pero en seguida se encontró dando unos pasos pequeños hacia ella.

Uraraka tenía las manos unidas en su regazo, con los dedos entrecruzados. Bakugou vio su rostro, se contrajo por una milésima de segundo para después ponerse de pie y extender los brazos para abrazar a su amigo. Iida se sorprendió, pero no dudó en corresponder el abrazo rodeándola por la cintura y dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Se separaron y ella le dio una sonrisa. Antes de que se girase hacia Deku, él se había abalanzado hacia ella y le cubría con los brazos por encima de los hombros.

— Gracias por venir, Bakugou-kun —fue todo lo que dijo mirándolo al rostro con un poco de vergüenza.

Él se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y asintió, estaba un poco por detrás de los otros dos. Iida había comenzado a caminar dejándolo atrás rápidamente, y un poco antes de dejar la habitación, volvió a despedirse con la mano.

— Nos vemos luego, Uraraka-san, volveré a visitarte.

— Gracias, Deku-kun.

Deku atravesó el umbral y detrás de él fue Bakugou, la miró una última vez y vio como tenía las manos detrás de ella, probablemente unidas, pero en su rostro tenía una sonrisa tan espléndida que le dio nauseas en la boca del estómago sin siquiera entender por qué.

Cerró la puerta después de salir y vio las espaldas de los dos muchachos caminando mientras volvían a hablar enfocándose en sus temas. Él le dedicó otra mirada a la puerta antes de soltar definitivamente la manija.

¿Por qué en su pecho sentía una opresión?

Se renegó a sí mismo, catalogándose como débil y decidió ignorar sus sentimientos. Dio un paso cuando esas ideas le nublaron la razón y le hicieron volver como si se tratara de una marioneta que no se movía por sus propios deseos; Abrio la puerta y entró en la habitación de nuevo sin siquiera golpear antes.

Uraraka estaba caída en el piso, la mirada agachada y las lágrimas que caían como cataratas hacia el piso, empapándolo.

— ¿Uraraka?

Ella levantó la mirada y él pudo ver la sorpresa, tal vez mezclada con un poco de dolor y resignación como si fuera una tormenta de sentimientos negativos.

— Maldita sea, Bakugou-kun se suponía que ya se fueron —logró decir con la respiración corta mientras sobaba sus lágrimas con torpeza.

— Se suponía —confesó distraído. Dio unos pasos hasta quedar en frente de ella y se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura—, vamos, levántate.

— No puedo.

— No digas estupideces, levántate ahora.

Fue un instante, sus ojos chocaron con los suyos y los grandes chocolates se volvieron cristales transparentes y en seguida empezó a lagrimear de nuevo. Eran como dos ventanas que dejaron ver todo el dolor que ella llevaba acumulando en su interior, tan penoso que sintió una pesadez que le imposibilitó actuar con rapidez.

Bakugou se levantó y tomó a Uraraka como pudo y la levantó, la colocó encima de la cama y esperó un rato a que se calmara y se sentó en la butaca que estaba cerca de la cama.

— ¿Entonces… ?

— Sí —susurró con un hilo de voz mientras se tapaba las piernas con las sábanas—, me lo acababan de decir, pero no quería arruinarlo ni preocuparlos, lo siento.

Bakugou no supo qué decir. Su mente, de la que tanto se jactaba, le había abandonado en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, estaba en blanco; como un mar tranquilo carente de olas que no decían ni expresaban nada.

Tuvo el impulso, las ganas de soltar una disculpa que ni siquiera era suya. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ochako se adelantó a lo que él quiso hacer.

— No te disculpes, Bakugou-kun, no es tu culpa y lo sabes.

— Pe-pero… —se detuvo él solo, la voz le había salido cortada y la garganta parecía atascada, como una gran roca que le impedía hablar. Pensó en hablarle de sus padres, pero la sola idea lo aterró y no consiguió fuerzas para continuar.

— El culpable ya está pagando por ello.

Uraraka se llevó ambas manos en el muslo dándoles un masaje tórpido, de pronto se encontraron en un silencio incómodo y pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente. No supo que hacer, pensó que tal vez Bakugou estaba sintiéndose culpable, pero no quería que se disculpara por algo que no tenía más culpables que el villano. Fingió buscar su celular debajo de la almohada mientras Bakugou seguía quieto con la mirada en el piso.

— ¿Cómo fue? —preguntó al fin—, ¿ya no vas a caminar?

— Ohh… —Uraraka hizo una pausa y se llevó un dedo en el mentón mientras pensaba—, no lo sé, el doctor dijo que tenía que hacer fisioterapia y me agendaron con una kinesióloga, dijo que era muy importante seguir estimulando mis músculos y esas cosas —se llevó la mano en la nuca y se despeinaba mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa—, la verdad es que no entendí mucho de lo que pasó.

— ¿Qué pasó en dónde? —preguntó rápido, Uraraka se asustó un poco al verlo tan interesado en el tema, jamás pensó que hablaría de todas las cosas que originalmente planeaba guardarlo para ella.

— ¿Conmigo? —respondió con una ceja levantada, Bakugo frunció el entrecejo al no entender y ella solo suspiró—, tuve un neumotórax a tensión del lado derecho, y del lado izquierdo estaba perdiendo sangre, esas dos cosas no permitían que mis pulmones respiraran estuvieron tratando de sacar la sangre para que funcionara de nuevo.

Bakugo no dijo nada, seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido así que Uraraka no tuvo más remedio que continuar.

— Bueno, también había un sangrado que impedía que mi corazón funcionara, entré en cirugía muchas veces. Entre operación y operación se dieron cuenta después de estabilizar mi pelvis… —hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire—, había sangrado en mi columna y se formó un hematoma gigante que comprimía mi médula espinal, o algo por el estilo.

— Entonces... ¿fue negligencia? —Bakugou estaba tratando de hacerse el escenario mental, pero simplemente no pudo. Se preguntó si Uraraka entendía todo lo que estaba diciendo.

— Yo no lo diría así —Uraraka gritó de repente haciendo que Bakugou tuviera el impulso de cerrar sus oídos y ella se tranquilizó al verlo reaccionar—, quiero decir, hicieron lo que pudieron por mí.

— Cómo sea —respondió rápidamente, se llevó la mano en el rostro hasta la frente, para luego seguir con su cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Levantó la vista de nuevo y la vio, se veía mucho más tranquila, sin el semblante fantasmal que tenía cuando él había entrado de vuelta. Fue un movimiento automático, estiró su brazo en un impulso sin siquiera pensarlo antes y colocó la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándola.

— O-oye…

— Cómo sea… Volverás pronto ¿o no? —añadió, retiró su mano al darse cuenta por el sonrojo de la castaña y se puso de pie. Ella lo siguió con la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Yo sé que tú…

se sintió un poco torpe, pero quiso escuchar lo que él tenía que decir así que cuando él hizo una pausa rápidamente añadió: —Que yo… ¿Qué?

— Ugghh… Ya sabes, maldita sea —Uraraka soltó una risotada divertida, en realidad no sabía nada, pero se quedó con la idea de que iba a decir algo bueno. Él se giró y se fue en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó al verlo tomar la perilla. El rubio giró el rostro y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

— Algunos seguimos trabajando.

— Eso es tan cruel —respondió ella con la misma sonrisa, en el fondo sabía que no lo decía con malas intenciones y ya aceptaba que Bakugou solo era un idiota para relacionarse—, yo también estaré trabajando.

— No espero menos de ti. —murmuró por último dándole la espalda. Uraraka sintió su corazón galopar con emoción al escucharlo y se sintió contenta.

Y no dijo nada más, Bakugo había abierto la puerta y ahora estaba sola en la habitación, solo que esta vez con el fantasma de una risa y no con un amargo llanto.

IV.

— ¿Y? —Kirishima se llevó la botella a los labios y dio un fuerte trago y luego soltó un fuerte _Ahhhh._

— ¿Cómo que "Y" imbécil? —Bakugou apretó con fuerza sus dientes, rechinándolos. Kirishima tuvo un ligero escalofrío, pero lo dejó pasar con otro trago de cerveza.

— No entiendo por qué te estás echando la novela encima —dijo. Estiró su mano y le tendió la botella de cerveza, Bakugou lo estiró con fuerza de su mano—, sabes… Uraraka no es el tipo de chica que acumula odio por las personas, ni siquiera debe pensar en ello.

— ¡Lo hace! —respondió casi gritando—, lo sé, me lo dicen mis instintos.

Kirishima soltó una carcajada sonora, después se arrepintió cuando vio el sufrimiento de su amigo. No podía evitarlo, las dosis de alcohol ya estaban teniendo efecto en su sistema nervioso y de vez en cuando se le escapaban cosas que no quería decir.

Y Bakugou estaba igual, con el efecto del alcohol se veía más deprimido que estimulado.

— Bakugou, yo creo que tienes un trauma —Kirishima se acomodó en el sofá de su pequeño departamento y bebió largamente otro sorbo mientras Bakugou se quedó mirándolo esperando a que dijera algo—, sip, un trauma.

— ¿Qué demonios dices? No te pago las bebidas para que te las des de filósofo, solo di lo que tengas que decir, idiota.

— Tranquilo, viejo, yo también puse por las bebidas —exclamó ofendido, con la mano en el pecho en un gesto dramático y en la otra su bebida.

— Ya di lo que ibas a decir —gritó quitándole la botella de las manos, Kirishima se abalanzó sobre él tratando de tomarlo, pero el rubio lo empujaba y no dejaba que lo tomara.

— Yo… Creo… Que…

— ¿QUÉ? —se llevó la botella en la boca mientras esperaba lo que tenía que decir.

— Creo que te has enamorado, tal vez es parte del drama de la vida o puede ser que Uraraka te haya gustado desde antes. Ahora que lo pienso…

Pero no escuchó más, dejó que Kirishima le quitara la botella y mientras él seguía hablando analizaba los hechos mentalmente.

¿Él? ¿Enamorado?

Llevaba comportándose raro desde el incidente, pero no creía que fuera eso. Realmente no se sentía como un tipo enamorado, ¿no se suponía que los enamorados ven todo color de rosa? Su perspectiva de la vida era tan oscura que tendía hacia el negro, tan negro como el puto hoyo donde estaba metido.

Debía ser que el ebrio de Kirishima solamente estaba diciendo disparates.

Fuera o no la cuestión, la idea sola hizo que sus pensamientos se estabilizaran y de repente se sintió totalmente sobrio para su desdicha. Ya no sentía sueño, ni mareo, ni esas ganas de decir estupideces que le asaltaba cuando estaba en pleno estado etílico, además, estaba mucho más lúcido. Tal vez Kirishima era un idiota, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera equivocado.

Y no quiso quedarse con las dudas, por eso se había levantado del sofá en donde estaban bebiendo y después de tirarle un billete a Kirishima empezó a caminar hacia la puerta sin más, el pelirrojo solo se quedó con la boca abierta sin decir nada más.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo en la calle se le ocurrió una estupidez. Vale, tal vez seguía ebrio.

Llamó un taxi y le dio una dirección, la dirección de los Yaoyorozu.

Pero no fue hasta que llegó ahí que sintió el peso de su idiotez aplastar sus hombros. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué putas esperaba?

Uraraka vivía ahí, pero era imposible decirle que saliera. ¿Entrar furtivamente? No quiso pensar en lo patética que sería la situación si lo encontraban, y ya se imaginaba a Yaoyorozu con sus sonrisas como si se tratara de algo tierno. La sola idea le dio ganas de explotar sus rejas.

Tenía una duda y tendría que esperar.

Esperar.

Esperó mucho.

Mucho porque sobrio no tuvo la misma bravura que estando ebrio, y, cada vez que se planteaba la visita terminaba retrocediendo hasta encerrar a la idea en una cajita en lo profundo de su subconsciente.

Para ese punto se estaba odiando demasiado.

Primero era el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, de que ella no pudiera andar y luego la evitaba deliberadamente. Si había una premiación al más cretino del año, sin duda él ganaría, su crueldad era digno de los más grandes villanos, y ahí estaba él fungiendo como héroe.

Vaya ironía.

El agujero de su pecho un día simplemente desapareció y dejó de pensar en ello, como si después de dolor estaba un estado de apatía que era igual de crítico, pero prefería aquello a seguir agonizando en las ideas y voces de su mente.

Siguió con en ese estado de pausa por mucho tiempo, haciendo como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Ignorando la existencia de Uraraka, ignorando los mensajes de Yaoyorozu y evadiendo los intentos de los antiguos compañeros de la academia por charlar. Quería evitar cada cosa que tenía que ver con la castaña

Y así estuvo hasta el día en que tuvo otro accidente en su empleo como héroe y terminó en una clínica, internado.

— Katsuki, eres un idiota ya deja de ir a morir —Mitsuki esitró ambas manos y apretó los cachetes de su hijo y como pudo los pinzó con fuerza, haciendo patalear al más joven, tanto de dolor como por orgullo.

— ¿Qué demonios dices, bruja? —se masajeó los cachetes con fuerza, esperando a que el dolor desapareciera de alguna forma.

— No sé, tú sabrás —contestó la madre mirando sus uñas, un poco evasiva—, incluso Masaru dice que imagino cosas, pero mis instintos nunca fallan. A ti te pasa algo, ¿por qué no le dices a tu madre?

Bakugo tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Ehh? —en su lugar frunció el entrecejo demostrándose confundido—, y a ti, ¿qué mosca te picó?

— Ninguna, solo sé que ocultas algo, si no me lo quieres decir está bien, pero escúchame bien Katsuki —él tragó espeso, la mirada de su madre era tan intensa como nunca antes lo había visto—, el engañarme a mí, está bien. El engañarte a ti, es otra historia.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando ver la figura de Masaru Bakugou adentrándose, tenía el pelo alborotado y detrás de sus lentes se podían ver dos grandes bolsas moradas de ojeras, estaba cansino y mucho más viejo de lo que recordaba. Se lamentó al verlo, desvió los ojos y vio que su madre tenía el mismo aspecto.

— Tch.

Cuando salió del hospital y caminaba hacia la salida, sintió su celular vibrar en uno de sus bolsillos, no iba a darle importancia, pero pensó que tal vez era algo importante así que lo revisó.

"¿Estás bien?"

Apretó su celular con fuerza a punto de romperlo. Decidió borrar el mensaje inmediatamente, pero sus dedos lo desobedecieron y lejos de borrarlo respondió un mensaje suyo después de muchísimo tiempo.

"Sí"

Sintió el agujero de su pecho abrirse de nuevo, como si hubiera dado _"play"_ de nuevo y ahora volvía a ser consciente de todo lo que estaba tratando de evitar. Se dio cuenta, y fue consciente de las palabras de su madre y de todas las cosas que estaba haciendo mal. ¿Era un idiota o algo por el estilo?

La respuesta siempre estuvo en el mismo lugar.

Decidió ir y hacerle frente. Se subió en el taxi, esta vez sobrio y consciente, y le dio la dirección de los Yaoyorozu, totalmente convencido de lo que tenía que hacer.

Solamente tenía que enfrentarla.

V.

Uraraka se sostenía que ambas barandas con toda la fuerza que sus brazos tenían, sentía el peso de su cuerpo aplastarla y la fatiga de su espalda amenazar su estabilidad; el sudor descendía de su frente y surcando sus ojos y, en contraste, su boca estaba totalmente seca. Quiso limpiar el sudor con su muñequera, soltándose.

Casi se precipita por el suelo, de no ser por su terapeuta que le sostenía de la cintura con cara de reproche y alivio. Ella volvió a colocar la mano en la baranda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Nice Catching —añadió.

— Ochako-chan, no seas tan distraída, llevas cayendo varias veces… ¿qué tienes?

Ochako suspiró pesadamente, regañándose por estar molestando a la licenciada que solo estaba tratando de hacer su trabajo. Negó con calma y le dedicó otra sonrisa, haciéndole saber que no pasaba nada.

La muchacha no insistió, soltó a Ochako para que volviera a su ejercicio y se colocó a su lado para poder ver con más calma.

Ya llevaban varios meses de terapia, Ochako trataba con todas sus fuerzas sin siquiera soltar un grito por el dolor. Realmente estaba conmocionada con ella, esperaba en sus adentros avanzar con ella y hacerla caminar de nuevo.

El rostro de determinación que tenía le hacía admirar a la ex–heroína, esperaba con mucha esperanza que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Y esa tarde se encontraban ejercitando como siempre, estaba ella en la baranda tratando de lograr equilibrio, sería un paso muy grande si lograba sostenerse, aún no lo lograba, pero tenían fe.

— ¿No quieres descansar un poco?

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo con su determinación, sonrió con júbilo al verla y decidió apoyarla.

.

Las manos de Bakugou estaban un poco sudadas, con ligeras chispas estallando en su superficie, todo el tiempo tenía que secarlas contra su playera para evitar una explosión de mayor magnitud. Esperaba inquieto del otro lado de la puerta porque alguien lo atendiera, de por sí se sentía nervioso, el esperar solo estaba haciendo que aumentara su inestabilidad.

Cuando por fin lo atendieron se sintió aliviado, era uno de los mayordomos de la mansión, uno joven que tenía una sonrisa jovial en el rostro. No lo recordaba, tal vez había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última visita que tenían uno nuevo.

Detrás del joven, apareció la madre de Yaoyorozu. Vestía un elegante vestido morado y llevaba un sombrero en la cabeza, probablemente tenía algún destino y él estaba ahí entorpeciendo sus planes.

— Oh.. Katsuki-san, hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía, ya te extrañaba —exclamó la mujer con una voz dulce, contrario a lo que esperaba—. Momo no está, pero Ochako está adentro.

La mujer se giró hasta el joven mayordomo y le llamó con la mano.

— Herald-san, por favor llévalo hasta dónde Ochako hace la fisioterapia.

Bakugou frunció los labios sin darse cuenta. ¿Ese era el que se encargaba de cargar a Uraraka por todos lados? No sabía lo que era, pero sintió tremendas ganas de mandarlo a volar.

— Sígame, por favor.

Caminaron a través de la casa, recorriendo interminables pasillos, infinitas escaleras y doblando en varias esquinas… O tal vez era su ansiedad que lo estaba por volver loco.

Herald había intentado entablar conversación con él, pero el rubio estaba tan distraído que no lo notó, y después de un intento decidió olvidarlo, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un gran vestíbulo, entraron.

Bakugou escuchó un grito que lo sobresaltó, ni siquiera esperó a que el mayordomo dijera nada y él se había echado a correr siguiendo las voces. Era ella, podía escucharla, pero estaba tan concentrado en los gritos que cuando atravesó el umbral se detuvo en seco.

Ella estaba parada, estaba de pie.

Ahora entendía sus gritos, estaban emocionadas. Se sintió imbécil de nuevo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ella se fijó en él y abrió los ojos como platos, de pronto perdió la estabilidad y casi cae al piso de no ser por la velocidad de la chica.

— ¿De nuevo? Agghh

— Perdón, perdón —se disculpaba varias veces Ochako, sin dejar de ser consciente de la presencia de Bakugou, se le enchinó la piel sin poderlo controlar.

Se quitó la gravedad a sí misma y dejó que la chica le colocara en su silla de ruedas. Intercambiaron miradas, ella la veía con incredulidad, dudando de dejarla sola con Bakugou, pero Ochako le sonrió con tranquilidad pidiéndole que se retirara.

Se quedaron solos y el silencio del lugar se apoderó de ellos. Uraraka se rascó el antebrazo con nerviosismo y simpleza. No esperaba verlo parado en ese lugar, había respondido su último mensaje, pero habían pasado tantas semanas sin saber de él así que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él.

Bakugou, por su parte, sentía un torbellino de ideas agolparse en la punta de la lengua, pero no atinaba a encontrar algo para decir. _"Mierda",_ pensó con rabia. Siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, qué decir, cómo excusarse.

— Yo… —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con torpeza, pararon al mismo tiempo y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Uraraka unió sus dedos jugueteando con las almohadillas.

— Te pusiste de pie —dijo con voz ronca, las palabras se le salían sin analizarlas y tuvo que remojar sus labios antes de seguir hablando—, eso… es bueno… creo.

— Ehh… sí… es genial —Uraraka hizo una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca, no era su intención, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa—. Tanto tiempo, supongo.

Bakugou se sintió atrapado, pero no pudo hacer nada. Era ese sentimiento al que quería vencer y lograrlo dependía de afrontarla, así que escapar no era una opción.

— Sí, he estado ocupado —mintió rehuyendo sus ojos. De repente se sintió expuesto ante ella, sin entender qué exactamente buscaba ni qué quería encontrar.

— Oh, eso es bueno.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué… no te sientas? —preguntó ella, tratando de sonar casual.

Tomó asiento en una butaca que estaba alejada, luego de levantarla y llevarla hasta donde estaba Uraraka, sentándose a su lado. No supo que hacer luego, estaban ahí ambos eludiendo las miradas y sin decir nada, como si fueran dos extraños que no tenían nada en común.

Esa idea molestó a Bakugou, él no quería sentirse extraño. Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y mientras miraba el piso empezó a hablar, con las ganas de descargarse sobresaliendo a su ser natural y exponiendo todos sus sentimientos.

Habló, no supo por cuánto tiempo, pero parloteaba incesante sobre todo lo que lo aquejaba: sus ideas, su opresión torácica, su mente inestable, la culpa, el negro y todos los colores que veía.

Hablaba sin mirarla, sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Y no fue hasta que sintió una pequeña lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla que notó como ella estaba ahí dándole masajes en la espalda con una de sus manos, y con la otra le daba pequeñas caricias a sus gruesas manos que unidas en su regazo.

Se sintió tan cálido como nunca antes.

— Y… Te debo una disculpa.

— No fue tu-

— Lo fue —gritó sin más—, si no fuera por mi ineptitud y mi ingenuidad no hubieran muerto tus padres, no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para no aceptar colaborar con tu agencia desde el comienzo. Mi egoísmo te condenó, todo esto es… —empezó gritando, pero la voz se le fue apagando conforme mencionaba los hechos, hasta que se sintió incapaz de seguir hablando.

— Bakugou… ¿cargabas todo esto tú solo?

— Si hubiera sido el bastardo de Deku, incluso el idiota de Kaminari no hubiera cometido tantos errores —murmuró sin darle importancia a lo que decía. Uraraka frunció las cejas con preocupación, se sintió tan miserable por no haber notado más allá de sus propios sufrimientos.

Él estaba tan solo y ella no lo había ayudado en nada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Estúpida, estúpida Uraraka.

—Bakugou, sabes… en realidad tú me salvaste.

Katsuki levantó la mirada para verla directamente por primera vez, estaban tan cerca, pero no le importó. Quiso entender sus palabras, así que la miraba analizando sus ojos, suaves y tiernos, incapaces de mentir, incapaces de juzgar, esos ojos que lo lastimaban tanto porque no lo culpaban aún cuando él era culpable.

— Ese día en el hospital… Yo me sentía tan hundida, incapaz de seguir, me sentía inútil e incluso sola —ella se detuvo, con los ojos aguados al borde del llanto. Bakugou lo recordaba, el día que la encontró en el piso después de entrar a verla—. Tú me dijiste… Que volvería pronto a ser heroína, me dijiste que esperabas mucho de mí.

Su voz se quebró, gruesas hileras de plata empezaron a descender a través de sus sonrojados cachetes e inhalaba tratando de aguantarlos inútilmente.

Bakugou sonrió.

Recordó lo que quiso decir.

— Yo sé que tú… Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

Ambos sonrieron amargamente, una sonrisa que prometía dejar ir todos los fantasmas con los que estaban cargando. Bakugou acercó más su rostro al de la castaña, la tomó por la nuca y unió sus frentes mientras ambos cerraban los ojos.

— Por eso me gustas tanto.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **n.a.:** Hola. Espero que no les haya molestado leer algo tan largo, originalmente es una idea que pretendía subir en 4 capítulos, pero cuando subo algo así siempre termino dejándolo en hiatus y no quería eso para esta historia.

Como es costumbre para mí, tengo un fic en dónde hay mucho dolor, en este caso manejo la ansiedad y la culpa, si vieron algo que no les gusto me disculpo, lo hice desde el fondo de mi corazón, aunque si terminaron de leerlo ya considero eso como un trofeo.

No olviden sus comentarios para saber sus ideas, si creen que faltó algo o si algo estaba de más.

Y bueno, no soy kinesióloga, así que me disculpo si no quedó bien esa parte xD

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
